


Ladies of the Inquisition

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My part of Smutquisition exchange for nirroca, spicy fanarts.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Ladies of the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirroca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/gifts).




End file.
